


Little Bitty

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After being struck by an unknown liquid filled container that was meant for Noctis, Gladio is de-aged back to a toddler. So now the other three must take care of him and find a way to turn him back.https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5312564#cmt5312564





	1. Chapter 1

They should have known something was afoot when a glass container had appeared out of thin air and flew at Noctis, only to hit Gladio right in his broad chest instead as he dove in the object's path. They never did find who threw it, but it became apparent the reasons were for no good for as soon as the canister shattered, spilling the odd solution all over the man, a sparkling light engulfed him. It petered out and where once a hulking 6’6 mountain of a man stood, now sits a small cherub face and doe-eyed child. The Prince and his remaining companions stare in shock at the tiny tot, who looks around owl-eyed at them, little brown ringlets swaying as he looks amongst the three. His lower lip begins to jut out and tremble, his amber eyes inhumanly widening and the three about keel over for what happens next.

“Where’s my Daddy?” the little boy whimpers out as he looks to the three men who tower over him before settling on Noct. “King Wegis, where’s my Daddy?”

Noctis stares dumbfounded at this small, insanely small, child before him. “Gladio?”

The child perks up, his chubby cheeks turning rosy as he giggles. “Yup!” 

“Oh my gods!” Prompto immediately starts snapping shots of the miniaturized Gladio. “Look at him! He’s so itty bitty! I thought he was born already over six feet and fully muscled.”

“Noct,” Ignis says, regaining his sense of composure and turning to the Prince. “it would not be wise to stay here, especially with Gladio in this weakened state and with Coeurls roaming nearby. And by the Six Prompto, stop that, you’ll make him cry.” Ignis snips as Prompto stops taking photos up close of the tot's face. He then walks over and scoops the boy up into his arms, bundling him up in the overlarge leather jacket. “There there child, no need to worry.”

“Who are you? And where’s my Daddy?”

“Do you not remember me Gladio?” Ignis asks, his brow furrowing. “I am Ignis, we work together in protecting Prince Noctis.”

“Nuh uh, Noctis is still a baby.” he says and puffs out his cheeks while turning towards the actual Noctis. “King Wegis?”

Noct lets out and undignified groan and shrugs, not knowing how to respond to the toddler. 

“It would seem he has been de-aged in body as well as mind, I have only heard of this happening ages ago.”

“So what do we do now? You think using a remedy on him would work?” Noct asks, looking to the small boy and frowning.

“I am not sure.” Ignis says as he rocks the child instinctively and pats his back. “But as I said before, we should make haste back to town before some beast finds us and sees Gladio as potential prey.”

“But I can fight.” the little boy protests and tries to wriggle free. “Daddy already teach me things.”

“I see, but these things are way more dangerous. They can easily hurt little boys, especially ones who are not properly clothed.” Ignis says and stifles a laugh at the boy’s scandalized face as he burrows into the leather jacket to cover himself. 

“Wow, who would have thought Gladio and modesty would have gone together at one point.” Noct snickers but stops when amber eyes scowl at him.

“Yes well, we should head back to the rest stop as quickly as possible and get him covered up, don’t want him to catch a chill on top of being turned into a toddler.” 

The other two agree and scoop up the rest of Gladio’s abandoned gear and retreat back to the Taelpar rest area. They rent a room for the night and make multiple attempts to return the mini Gladio back into his former self; dumping all different types of curatives on him didn’t work and even Ignis bathing him in hopes of washing off any residual of the original liquid didn't change him back either. It did though lead to a very adorable situation with the tiny boy, laughing boisterously as he splashes around in the tub only to shriek with joy when bubbles are added to the water. After the bath, they decided to just make do for now with the mini Shield and attempted to explain nineteen years worth of info to the child, hopefully jogging a piece of his memory, but he just blinks at them and nods; but at least he stopped calling Noct by his dad’s name, even if he argues that the man isn’t Prince Noctis and insults him. Ignis heads off to the store to pick up more child-friendly food and items, leaving the other two men in the care of the pint-sized Gladio who sits on one of the large beds, rocking back and forth as he babbles about his future duty and being a great Shield like his Father. Noct’s heart melts at hearing the squeaky-voiced toddler prattle on, even though he still can’t believe that this tiny and innocent little being turned into his bulky asshole of a Shield. Maybe he’ll ask Cor about it the next time they meet up with him, he’s sure Iris would have told them about it if she knew; since she loves hassling her big bro. The little boy begins to rub at his eyes and groan, but continues to talk while trying desperately to stay awake. Ignis finally returns with some food, along with a pair of child-sized clothing for Gladio to wear for now, and for however long he stays in this state. But as he sets the items aside, the tot dives off the bed and into his arms, snuggling into Ignis’ embrace.

“Iggy, can you wead me a story? Daddy always weads to me before bedtime, says it’ll make me smart.” 

Ignis smiles down at him and chuckles at his wide pleading eyes. “Yes poppet, I will read to you.”

He sets the boy back down on the bed, giving pointed looks to the other two men who snicker at his mothering before searching through the stacks of books left by prior occupants. But the boy doesn’t sit still for long and scoots himself off the bed and toddles over to Prompto, putting his arms up and wiggling his chubby little fingers.

“I want a hug, I always get hugs before bedtime.” 

“Aww, this precious little bean.” Prompto giggles and bear hugs the child. “Why can’t he always be this tiny and sweet?” 

“I know, it’d save us money on food and we’d have more room in the Regalia.” Noctis snickers and offers to hug the boy, but the child scowls at him and turns away.

“No.” 

“Ohh, denied!” Prompto teases and tickles the boy, making him squeal. 

“Alright now, time to settle in.” Ignis says and picks Gladio up.

The boy snuggles into his arms and smiles softly as Ignis sits on the bed with him and reads, side-eying Prompto every time he snaps a photo and wakes the dozing boy up. Eventually Gladio nods off, giving the three men a chance to relax and collect their senses while also thinking of other possible solutions if he isn’t back to normal by morning. 

“How about we check with that old woman by Malmalam Thicket. She might know a way to change him back.” Prompto suggests as he flips through his photos, giggling at them.

“I guess.” Noctis grumps.

“Jeez Prince Sulky, getting upset cause a four-year-old wouldn’t give you a hug.” Prompto teases and pokes his friend in the cheek. “I still can’t get over how tiny he is though, what the hell happened? Was he that small when you met him Ignis?”

“I actually only met him a year prior to him beginning his training with Noctis and he was quite large then. Must of had a growth spurt.”

“I think growth explosion is more like it.” Prompto laughs.

Soft whimpers from the bedroom make them go silent and listen intently until a little sob sends them dashing back to the child to see what has him so upset. They find him sitting in a heap on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks, and making the most heart-wrenching face in the world. Ignis is immediately at his side, scooping him up, and rocking him soothingly.

“What’s the matter Gladio, did you have a nightmare?”

“Yes.” he manages to gasp out in between sobs. “In my dream, home was gone and Daddy was gone, everyone was all gone.” 

The three grimace as the child begins to wail, crying out for his father and wanting to go home. But sadly, his nightmare is a reality. So Ignis lays down next to him, rubbing his back as he softly hiccups and whimpers before falling back to sleep. Ignis lets out a deep sigh and carefully slips from the bed, grabbing his pajamas and heading to the bathroom to get himself ready to turn in for the night. Noct and Prompto sit on the bed across from the sleeping child, watching him softly breathe in and out before inching forward on impulse when he whimpers or pouts. Ignis returns from changing and shoos the other two men off to get ready for bed as well since they potentially have a long trip the next day if Gladio is still a child. The brunette lays down next to the now smaller one, putting his glasses into their case and shutting off the table lamp before laying on his back and sighing deeply. Noct and Prompto join them a bit later, climbing into the other large bed and settling for the night. Noctis looks over at his mini Shield, a look of sadness on his face at taking in the sight of the red blotches around his eyes from sobbing. He knows it’s the Shields duty to protect their King, but he wants to protect Gladio until he changes back.


	2. Chapter 2

They awoke the next morning to find that Gladio was still indeed a child. So they got the tot dressed, ate a quick meal at the diner; finding out a four-year-old is way less picky with eating then a certain twenty-year-old; and set off to meet with Kimya in hopes she knows of any solutions to the Shield’s predicament. The car ride was agonizingly long due to Ignis driving extra cautiously and peering at the tot through the rearview mirror to make sure he’s doing well, but also due to the child’s bladder not being as strong as his adult form making him cry to use the bathroom constantly. Their most recent pitstop has them stumble upon an old friend who stares down at the bright-eyed boy. 

“Unky Cor! Unky Cor!” the toddler squeals as he bounces on his toes. “Why do you look so old?”

The other three men fight off snorts as the stoic man just stares at the child, his face remaining unreadable as the tot runs circles around his legs and sings. He then turns his attention to the others, pointing down at the boy and raising an eyebrow. They explain their plight to the stone-faced Marshal, him just standing there with his arms folded as he listens intently and ignores the pestering toddler. The man nods and then finally turns his attention to the boy who has been tugging at his pant leg for a good minute, giving him a questioning look. Gladio grins up at him and extends his arms wanting to be picked up, shockingly Cor complies to the toddler’s demand and scoops him up into his arms. A brief smile flashes on the man’s face as Gladio giggles and snuggles against him, his chubby little arms wrapping around his neck and pressing their cheeks together. 

“You have a fuzzy face now Unky Cor, just like Daddy’s” he says and then looks the man directly in the eyes, a pout forming on his face. “Do you know where my Daddy is?”

Cor frowns softly at the child who stares back with wide eyes. “He is, away doing his sworn duty. He will be gone for a while too.”

“Oh, okay! Will you stay with me then Unky Cor? Please?”

“If it won’t be an inconvenience to you Marshall, it would be a great help for you to tag along. Since we are lacking in manpower and have a fragile little one with us.” Ignis tells him, holding his breath as the man looks at him blankly before returning to the small child.

“Very well. It would be dangerous to send you all off in these dire straits.”

“Yea! You’re the best Unky Cor.” the child cheers and hugs the man tighter.

“I had forgotten how small he used to be, I believe it was after Iris was born he started to gain height and push himself to get stronger.” Cor informs them, looking down at the baby-faced boy. “I do recall though a certain someone who would put Gladiolus in dresses just to annoy Clarus, although he didn’t find it as amusing when Clarus returned the favor; and don’t even try it.”

Prompto groans as he lowers his camera and sulks away. Cor returns to looking down at the boy who stares up in admiration before turning his gaze to Ignis and reaching his stubby little arms out to him. The four and a half men set off for the Malmalam Thicket with a few more bathroom stops for the toddler before he takes a nap sprawled on the seat in between Noctis and Cor. Noct looks down at the sleeping boy, smiling as the child unconsciously sucks on his thumb. He pets the brown curls but stops when he notices Prompto sneakily raising his camera to snap a shot. 

“Are you worried he won’t turn back?” Cor asks, not taking his eyes off the road ahead.

“Not really, actually kinda like him like this. He’s less of an asshole.”

“Noctis,” Cor tuts out and looks down at the tot then the Prince. “it would be dangerous for both you and him if he were to remain this way. Enemies look for any openings or weaknesses to strike.”

Noct purses his lips and frowns but then gasps and looks down, seeing the tiny Gladio crawl into his lap and curl up before falling back asleep. He smiles tenderly at the sleeping boy and gently rubs his back. They finally arrive at their destination and park, exiting from the car with Noct holding the still sleeping Gladio. 

“So should only a couple of us head over first and clear out any beasts that lurk, to make it more safe for little G?” Prompto suggests while smiling at the sleeping child.

“That would be wise.” Ignis says and pushes up his glasses. “Also we should first speak with Kimya and explain the situation to her and see if she can be of any help before we venture up with Gladio.”

“All right.” Cor says and turns to the three men. “Ignis, you and I will head up to meet with this woman and clear out anything that gets in our path. If she is able to assist us then I will head back down and take down anything that remains, then you two and Gladio will follow me back up.”

They all agree and Cor and Ignis head off, leaving Noctis and Prompto with Gladio. The Prince leans against the Regalia, still hugging his tiny Shield and rubbing his back as the toddler softly snores away. Prompto manages to sneak a couple shots in before Gladio begins to stir awake, blinking bleary eyed and looking around. 

“Where’s Unky Cor and Iggy?”

“They went to meet with a lady who can maybe help us.” Noct says as he begins to rock the yawing toddler.

“Why?” the boy asks, his amber eyes widening in question.

“So we can change you back into your adult self.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s dangerous to have you stay like this and we need you back to help me on my journey.”

“Why?” 

Noctis groans. “Because, I’m the Prince and you’re my Shield. We explained this yesterday.” 

“Nuh uhh! You’re not the Prince you dummy head.” the boy snips but then yelps when he’s snatched out of the black-haired man’s grasp by Prompto.

“Hey now, that’s not very nice to say to a grown up.” Prompto reprimands and boops the boy’s nose. “Tell Noct you’re sorry.”

The little boy puffs out his cheeks and folds his arms. “Sowy.” 

“That’s better.” Prompto says and tosses the squealing boy into the air. 

“Hey what’s that, what’s that?” Gladio asks and points at the yellow object near the car.

“Oh that’s where you rent Chocobos.”

“Choc-bo?”

“Chocobo, they’re a big fluffy bird that you can ride on.” 

The little brunette's face lights up as he flails his hands around. “I wanna see the Choc-bo!”

Prompto chuckles and turns to Noct in question, grinning when he sees the other man still sulking. “What do you think Noct, should we rent some in case we have to go up the mountain? I would think it’d make it easier taking him up on one.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Noct sighs out.

“Whoo hoo!” Prompto cheers and bounds over to the renting machine with a beaming Gladio, humming a little tune as he reaches into his pocket for some Gil. “You’re going to love these, little dude.”

As he goes to put the first coin in, a black shadow blots out their light and sends chills down the two grown men’s spines. They peer up to the once clear blue sky and see, to their horror, a Magitek ship looming overhead. 

“Oh shit shit shit!” Prompto freaks and rushes over to Noct and pushes the tiny Gladio into his arms. “Take him and run. I’ll stay a bit behind you and take down as many as I can.”

“But-” both Noctis and Gladio protest but stop as the Magitek soldiers descend from the sky. 

Noct holds the child against his chest and starts to flee but turns back, finding a cluster of them away from where Prompto is and fires a blast of lightning to take some of them down. Prompto darts towards the two and waves off the Prince as the young man rushes away with the now crying toddler. 

“Don’t worry Gladio, I’ll keep you safe.” Noct assures him as he continues to run. 

“Oh, okay.” the boy whimpers out as he holds on tighter to the older man. 

Noctis dashes as fast as he can, staving off feelings of fatigue as he makes it to the wooden bridge. He prepares to run across the bridge when the all too familiar sound of metal parts clinking together rings in his ears he quickly summons a sword and blocks a strike from an Axeman in the nick of time. Gladio stares horrified at the assailant, tears streaming down his red cheeks as he burrows against the man holding him. 

“Dammit.” Noct growls and knocks the Magitek Axeman away, quickly running his choices through his head. Either put Gladio down and attempt to take out their pursuer or just continue running and hope one of the others come to their aide. But before he can decide another one appears and strikes at him, knocking him to the ground. “Shit!”

Noctis holds the sobbing boy to him and jumps to his feet before quickly attempting to flee again but is struck in the shoulder by the back of an ax and sent crashing hard against a boulder. His head feels like it was shaken violently and his body aches as he watches the Axemen lumber forward. Panic sets in as he feels little hands on his side trying to jostle him along with sobs from the tiny boy. The shaking stops and to his horror he sees his little Shield move to stand in front of him, trying desperately to hold up Noct’s Engine Blade. 

“Gla-dio.” he gasps out and tries to grab the boy’s shirt to pull him back but a sharp pain makes him tense up.

“Don’t wowy, I’ll keep you safe now.” Gladio whimpers out despite trying to look menacing. “Just like Daddy does with King Wegis, as his Shield.”

It’s as if the world slows down as Noct watches an ax swing down at the child, who stands defiantly in the face of the attacker. 

“Gladio!” Noct cries out.

The clanging of metal echoes through the area as one of the Magitek Axemen is sliced in half, the second falling not long after. Noct stares in shock, tears in his eyes as he takes in the sight of a large tan man. He puffs out a deep breath and turns a cheeky eye to the young man crumpled on the ground, tapping the sword on his tattooed and muscled shoulder. 

“Really? Taking a nap at a time like this?” 

Noct chokes out a sob, Gladio was unharmed and had returned back to normal, he was so relieved. A hand is offered to him which he graciously accepts and is hoisted back onto his feet. He smiles at his adult-sized Shield but then makes the mistake of looking down. 

“Fuck Gladio,” Noct gasps out and turns away. “you’re bare-assed.”

“Huh.” he says and looks down at himself, then shrugging. “Meh, no problem.” 

“HEY!” Prompto calls out as he rushes towards them in a panic but then skitters to a stop and lands on his backside when he takes in the site of the stark naked man. “Holy shit! How the hell did this happen!? And why is he naked!?”

Gladio just shrugs again and starts to head back down the pathway without much care, leaving the two men floundering in shock. Ignis and Cor eventually return with an old remedy from many millennia ago called Cornucopia but find to their great shock Gladio has returned back to normal, but at least he’s now clothed. After the prior situation is explained, Cor bids them goodbye and heads off leaving the four men to sort over the last few days events. 

“So, you don’t remember anything after that canister shattered all over your man tits?” Prompto asks as he looks through his camera.

“Nope, not a thing. Just felt like I was sleeping for a few days.” Gladio says and stretches out his back. “So what all happened?”

“Well you turned back into a darling little four-year-old, but you didn’t remember any of us.” Ignis informs him and notices the large man turn pale. “What’s wrong Gladio?”

The man’s face turns vitriolic as he scuttles over to Prompto and snatches his camera, removing the memory card from the device and breaking it before handing the camera back. 

“Never speak of this again.” he says darkly and goes to sit in the back of the car with a sore Noctis. “So, how are you holding up?”

“Fine.” Noct says and sighs as he slumps down. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Wouldn’t be a good Shield if I didn’t protect you from danger, Princess.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Noct says and lays against the man’s broad shoulder, nodding off to sleep as he feels a large hand pull him onto a warm lap and gently rub his sore back.


End file.
